


Pancakes

by OrangeNeko



Category: Undertale
Genre: Child Frisk, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Frisk, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Morning Cuddles, Other, cute sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeNeko/pseuds/OrangeNeko
Summary: Frisk and Sans share a private moment before she heads off to Waterfall. Just a morning cuddle with kid fluff.





	

A voice was the first thing that struck Sans out of his slumber. Mettaton’s recipe instructions were accompanied by the hum of static from the old TV set. Although the voice was overly dramatic, the volume was low enough that Sans pushed it out of his head. He refocused on trying to fall back asleep. He could feel the morning light from the window trying to cut through, but he brought his free arm over his sockets to defend against the onslaught. A warm lump prevented him from adding the other arm for additional defense. Just as Sans was starting to feel the pull back to sleep, he felt an odd sensation forcing him back to awareness. Sans brought his arm down, wrapping it around the squishy form that had taken residency on his chest, and turned his face to the side, trying to avoid the sun and the intensity aimed in his direction.

He could feel his lump move slightly, trying to trail the direction he turned his face. Sans turned his face the other way, burying it slightly into the worn cushions of the sofa. He could feel small fingers ever so slightly grasping the blue material of his hoodie, pulling the material away from his face. That feeling of someone watching him intensified. Sans finally admitted defeat and lazily opened one eye.

Two half-lidded eyes meet his unblinkingly. Sans blinked and opened the other eye.

“morning kiddo, knock knock.”

Frisk squeezed the material of his shirt even more tightly, obscuring the lower half of her face, “’o’s hrr?”

“justin”

“Justin who?” 

Frisk squeezed his coat even tighter continued to stare intently at his face.

“I think we are up justin in time for breakfast.” 

Sans could see the corners of Frisk’s eyes turn up as a blush heated her cheeks. A small giggled escaped from her mouth. Sans’s permanent grin softened as he patted her head, but she continued to stare at his face, her gaze looking at the corner of his mouth and then to his bone brow as it raised up.

“hey kid, you got something on your mind?”

The kid’s eyes only became more intent.

“i got something on my face?” Frisk turned her head side to side, pulling his shirt up to cover her nose and leaving two very determined, unblinking eyes.

Sans scratched the top of his head. While Frisk was always happy to listen, often getting monsters to open up in ways that still surprised Sans, getting Frisk to say more than a few words of agreement or a well-placed question could be challenging. Even during the few weeks Frisk had been staying with the brothers, Sans always got the sense that the kid took in a lot more than people thought. Sans could swear he could hear the wheels turning frantically behind Frisk’s deceptively sleepy looking eyes. Still, this staring contest was getting ridiculously long, and he didn’t even need to blink. He heard the kid take a deep breath like she was about to say something, and he tried to smile encouragingly at the kid.

“I. . . “ 

Frisk stopped, finally pulling the shirt up to cover the rest of her face.

Damn fake-out, thought Sans. “you know you can talk to me if you got anything on your mind. . .” Sans offered, trying to pull some of the shirt back down, to better cover his lumbar spine and get a read on the kid’s face.

Sans felt a warm puff of air hit his sternum through the shirt and then another sharp intake of breath.

“Could I. . . .  
Could I . . . maybe touch your face?”

Sans rubbed the back of his skull. “hmm, why the request. kiddo? tibia honest, my face is just as bone-headed as the rest of me.” Although Sans liked the kid well enough, and thought it was a little cute when she fell asleep on the sofa with him, he still wasn’t sure how he felt about a human putting its hands on him -- especially a possible time-traveler who may have ulterior motives.

“It’s just. . . you have dimples. . . it’s . . it’s so cool,” Frisk replied, ending in a mumble.

Sans felt his face heat up a bit, feeling his soul quiver a little over what might just be terminal cuteness. Ugh, how could he refuse? He reached up, gently pinching her own chubby cheek.

“heh. of course, kiddo, no skin off my nose.”

Frisk finally let go of his hoodie, with one hand batting away his phalanges. She slowly reached upward, mirroring his own action and taking his more solid bones between two fingers. Checking Sans’ face for any signs of discomfort, she gently traced his dimple and then pushed against the immobile surface with the palm of her hand.

Sans laid still, caught up in the kid’s fascination with his face. Her other hand reached up to push the other side of his face together, as Sans sometimes did to tease her, pushing her mouth into a funny pout. Of course, his face didn’t change much under her gentle pushes, except for his grin to widen, but being the intense focus of such a determined being was starting to make Sans a little uncomfortable. Frisk started to move her hands away, as if sensing she had made him self-conscious.

Sans squished her face together, making her mouth look like a fish. “welp kid, turn-a-bone is fair play” He then snapped his fingers, and Frisk gently lifted from Sans, enveloped in a blue glow.

“EEEEE,” Frisk squealed, trying to grab Sans’ hoodie. Sans gently pushed Frisk’s shoulder, causing her to spin in the air. Her eyes widened and she started giggling like crazy. “Wheeeeee!”

Sans sat up, sorting out his clothing as he gently placed Frisk back on the couch.

“hey kid, why don’t we make some pancakes before papyrus wakes up?

Frisk nodded, grinning ear to ear.

Sans stood up, stretching and feeling his vertebrae popping back into place.

“Sans?”

“yeah frisk?”

“Thanks.”

“heh, no problem” Frisk carefully placed her hand into Sans’s as they headed to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fanfic ever! I just keep thinking of all these cute scenes between Sans and Frisk. I ship these two so hard, of course not when Frisk is a kid. I just really like to see Sans open up to Frisk. In this scene I really just wanted to show how Frisk might win over Sans with time. Maybe someday might stick this into a bigger fanfic, not sure. Undertale has become an obsession.


End file.
